Su Súper Héroe
by kaichou3
Summary: A ella la conocí en mi primera misión, lucía tan hermosa que fue inevitable enamorarme a primera vista de ella. Después me enteré quien era ella y tuve que sepultar esos sentimientos por mi bien y por mi reputación como héroe, y lo logre, o al menos eso creía. Meteré que la amaba cuando ya la había perdido para siempre, aunque lo desee con todas mis fuerzas, se que no regresara. Me
1. Capitulo 1

Soy Naruto Namikase Uzumaki. Tengo 25 años, estudie administración de empresas, mi poder es la súper velocidad e invocar sapos gigantes, por la noche salgo a patrullar como un súper héroe llamado Kyubi, mi sueño es convertirme en el presidente del comité de súper héroes.

Creo que necesito contarles desde el inicio para que comprendan el dolor por el que estoy pasando.

Comenzare contándoles desde la primera vez que la miré.

Hace una semana me había graduado de mi carrera, y hace dos días me habían aceptado como un súper héroe oficial dentro del comité de súper héroes, estaba emocionado ya que era un paso más a convertir mi sueño en realidad.

Era de noche, yo iba directo a mi departamento, cuando al pasar al lado de una tienda de televisores que estaban enfocando el canal de deportes, de repente se fue la señal, eso es raro ya que estaban transmitiendo un juego muy importante para los fanáticos del fútbol.

Solo duro unos segundo la estática y desapareció para dar lugar a unos ajos blancos como la luna, solo se podía ver la parte superior del rostro pero por sus largar pestañas y facciones asumo que era una mujer.

-Buenas noches damas y caballeros.

Esa voz me confirmo que era una mujer la que estaba al otro lado de la pantalla.

-Siento mucho interrumpir la transmisión, pero quiero comunicarles que exactamente a las 11 de la noche de este mismo día todos ustedes empezaran a matar a todos los que estén a su alrededor para después suicidarse. Eso es todo. Disfruten sus últimas horas vivos.

Después de ese mensaje volvió la estática por segundo para seguido aparecer la programación habitual como si no hubiera pasado absolutamente nada.

Estuve parado allí pensando si sería una broma de pésimo gusto.

Mi celular sonó, sacando me de mis pensamientos.

Era mi amigo Sasuke, el también era un súper héroe como yo, él se hace llamar El vengador.

Saque mi celular.

\- ¿Que pasa Sasuke?

-Naruto ¿mirarte la transmisión?

-Si, espera Sasuke no estoy en un lugar adecuado para hablar sobre eso.

Apresure el paso para poder hablar con Sasuke en un lugar seguro de que nadie más pueda escuchar la plática.

Me metí en un callejón que estaba totalmente solo y oscuro para así sacar mi celular para seguir la plática con Sasuke.

-Ahora si puedo hablar de eso. Creo que esa transmisión es una broma de mal gusto.

-Estas equivocado, esos ojos que miraste se les llaman Byakugan, tienen la habilidad de someter a cualquier persona que los mire a hacer lo quiere su portador que haga.

\- ¡Maldición! Esto es muy serio.

Mire el reloj de mano electrónico que tenía, el cual señalaba que eran las 9:54.

\- ¿Como la detendremos?

-Solo el mismo portador que puso la orden puede deshacerla.

-Entonces hay que encontrarla lo antes posible.

-Busca en la parte sureste de la ciudad, yo la buscare en el centro.

-De acuerdo, llámame si la encuentras.

Colgué, para poder cambiarme a mi traje de súper héroe, claro que mirando que nadie me mirara cambiandome.

Ya estando con mi traje use mi súper velocidad para salir de allí sin que nadie lo notara.

Estando allí, invoque a sapos para que me ayudaran a buscar.

Estando arriba de un edificio mire que alguien estaba en la sima de un rascacielos de un rascacielos.

En el momento que me decido por ir a investigar sobre quien era esa persona, sonó mi celular.

Era Sasuke.

\- ¿La encontraste?

-No, pero me enteré que ese vídeo solo se transmitió en el lado éste de la ciudad.

-Qué raro.

-Si, Yo seguiré buscando por haca.

-Si, yo haré lo mismo.

Colgué, decidido en encontrar a esa persona.

Trate de subir a la sima del rascacielos lo más sigilosamente. No estoy seguro de si era la persona que estábamos buscando, pero siempre hay que moverse con precaución.

Cuando por fin llegue al rascacielos me ubique detrás de una pared para que ella no me pudiera ver.

Al estar lo suficiente cerca, me percate de quera una mujer cual estaba cantando una canción que no había escuchado, la tonada era alegre, parecía que era una canción para niños, pero ella la cantaba de una forma tan calmada que parecía una canción triste.

Ella estaba sentada en la esquina, se notaba su traje totalmente negro y una gran cabellera negra-azulada y a su lado un arma de fuego.

-Faltan 35 minutos para las 11, no creo que puedas evitar todo esto héroe.

Ella se había enterado de mi presencia así que no tenía que por que seguir escondiéndome.

Salí de mi escondite para encararla.

Ella no volteaba a verme así que podía atraparla usando mi velocidad.

Pero antes de dar un paso así a ella mi cuerpo no quiso contestar, me sentía como si mi cuerpo estuviera atado con una cuerda invisible.

-No tan rápido vaquero. ¿No pienses que atraparme será tan fácil verdad?

"Pero ¿como lo hace?Si no estoy mirando sus ojos"

-Te estarás preguntando ¿Como lo estoy controlándote sin tener que dar la vuelta? Asumo que ya sabes de mi poder puedo decirte que solo necesito que me miren una sola vez a los ojos y estarán bajo mi control no importa si estoy allí para que me miren a los ojos o para decir mis órdenes.

-¡Maldición!.

Trataba de soltarme con todas mis fuerzas, pero no podía.

-¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Qué te han hecho estas personas como para querer que se mantén entre ello?

-Algo que no creo que puedas entender, pero te aseguro que se lo merecen.

-Si piensas que se merecen ese final ¿no crees que tu también por provocar esto?

Por supuesto que sí, es por eso que me alegra que este aquí un súper héroe que miro mi grabación. Así tu podrás matarme y después te suicidaras ya que no importa si estoy muerta, mis órdenes se seguirán cumpliendo.

-¡Mierda!

Me atrapo en su trampa, tengo que hacer algo, tengo que convencerla de que no haga esto.

Respire hondo para tranquilizarme y pensar con claridad las palabras adecuadas.

-Si vamos a morir de todos modos ¿me puedes decir la razón por la que todas estas personas merecen la muerte?

Ella se volteo lentamente y pude ver todo su cuerpo, fue inevitable no escanear todo si cuerpo de pies a cabeza.

Ella tenía piernas largas y definidas, grandes caderas, una pequeña cintura cual podría rodear con un solo brazo, sus pechos grandes que tal vez a duras penas podría abarcar con mis manos, todo eso enfundado en un traje de cuero negro.

Viaje mi vista por su blanco y delgado cuello hasta encontrarme con unos labios rojos en forma de corazón, que están gritando a que los pruebe, quería ver más de su rostro, pero la máscara que usaba no me dejaba ver completamente sus pómulos, ni su nariz, pero lo que si dejaba ver eran sus ojos blancos con un pequeño tono de lila.

-Parece que te deje sin aliento. ¿Que? ¿El súper héroe se enamoró de la villana?

Desvié la mirada avergonzado porque noto que la había escaneado con ojos de deseo.

-Que va, jamás me enamoraría de una villana, Te lo puedo prometer.

Lo último lo dije mirándola directo a los ojos.

Ella me miró fijamente, e hizo una media sonrisa, la hacía lucir traviesamente sexi.

"Concentrare Naruto no caigas en sus encantos." Me repetía una y otra vez dentro de mi cabeza.

Sentí que mis piernas se ponían débiles e irremediablemente me derrumbe haciendo que me sentara en el piso. No podía pararme, mis brazos ni mis piernas contestaban.

Ella se paró de donde estaba y camino hacia mi lenta y seductoramente.

Se paro justo enfrente de mí haciendo que tuviera un buen plano de sus largar piernas, ella se acercó a un más asía mi para poder sentarse en mis piernas.

Mientras que bajaba pude tener una mejor vista de sus piernas, cintura y lo mejor, sus hermosos y redondos pechos.

Cuando estuvo justo enfrente de mi cara, ella puso sus brazos en mis hombros y me miro a los ojos.

Podía ver en sus ojos un brillo divertido pero también pude ver rastros de lágrimas, como si antes de encontrarla viera estado llorando.

-Qué lástima, porque yo si hubiera querido tener algo contigo, después de todo se nota eres muy guapo.

Ella se puso tan cerca de mí que podía sentir su aliento en mi cuello y sus pechos presionándose contra el mío.

"Se fuerte Naruto, no caigas en sus artimañas, sigue el plan."

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te hizo pensar que ellos merecen morir?

-Haa

Ella suspiro en mi cuello, eso me hizo estremecen ya que todo ese suspiro fue directo a mi cuello y casi hace que mi amigo reaccione, pero pude evitar que lo notara, o eso espero.

-Eres un agua fiestas.

Ella se separó de mí, o al menos lo suficiente para ver su rostro, el cual tenía un tierno y lindo puchero en sus labios.

-Como de todos modos moriremos no importará si te lo digo tu... mm... ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Soy Nn... Soy Kyubi.

Por poco le decía mi verdadero nombre, no todos lo días una villana te pregunta tu nombre como si fuéramos personas normales encontrándonos en un día normal.

-Tenía esperanza de que me dirías tu verdadero nombre, que pena. Si es así como lo quieres, llame Luna.

*

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado la primera parte, y en la forma en la que narre la historia se halla comprendido la trama._**

 ** _Se que hay muchas faltas de ortografías, pero las tratare de resolver con el tiempo._**

 ** _Como ya lo notaron Hinata aquí es la atrevida y Naruto es el que quiere actuar "propio de un señorito"_**


	2. Capítulo 2

-Bonito nombre- "combina con tus hermosos ojos" pero eso era algo que ella no tenía que saber.

-Gracias Kyubi. ¿Qué significa Kyubi?

-Era el nombre de un zorro gigante legendario.

-Te queda, con las marcas en las mejillas que tienes pareces un zorro.

Lo dijo de una forma tan tierna y linda que si no estuviera consiente de que ahora ella está queriendo matar a mucha gente me viera sonrojado.

-Pero dudo mucho que escogieras ese nombre por la razón que acabo de decir. ¿me puedes decir la razón por la que escogiste ese nombre?

Ella se acercó a mi oído y me susurro.

-O es que ¿Es un secreto?

Lo dijo de una manera tan lenta y seductora que se podría apostar que sonó como si estuviéramos teniendo una charla sexual.

Trague saliva -No- me sorprendió el tono agudo de mi voz.

 _"No caigas en su juego Naruto, eres un adulto con experiencia, se supone que este tipo de cosas ya no te deberían poner tan nervioso, tranquilízate"_

Me aclare la garganta -No es un secreto, - Trate de alejarme de ella, al menos un poco, pero fue inútil, mi cuerpo no me responde. -Te lo diré si me liberas.

\- ¿Que? ¿El señor Kyubi me tiene miedo?

Al decir esas palabras se presionó a mi cuerpo con más intensidad.

-No ¿quién crees que soy? ¿Un niño? Es solo que esta situación no es muy apropiada para hablar de lo que yo quiero hablar.

-Pero yo pienso que es la mejor posición para hablar contigo.

-Por favor, y te contare la razón de mi nombre y mmmm. _"¿Que podría ofrecerle para que se quite?"_

-Desacuerdo, con la condición que si me quito y te dejo libre de actuar a tu voluntad, a cambio me dirás la razón de tu nombre y el porqué de ser un super héroe. ¿Trato?

-Trato.

Comparado con lo que me va a dar lo que yo tendré que hacer no es mucho.

Ella se quita de encima de mi para después dirigirse a la orilla del edificio y sentarse.

En unos momentos siento como puedo mover mis dedos de las manos y después mi cuerpo entero, me siento un poco adormecido el cuerpo.

Me levanto de donde estaba y me dirijo a la orilla del rascacielos para sentarme junto a ella.

-Bien, la razón de mi nombre es porque cuando era niño mi padre me contaba historias de un zorro gigante el cual protegía aldeas humanas de monstros y todos los humanos lo respetaban y amaban.

Ella no dijo nada solo miraba así al frente.

-Y ¿qué hay de la razón de ser un super héroe?

-Mi padre era un super héroe al igual que mi madre y abuelos. Es como un oficio familiar, a todos nos encanta ser super héroe.

-Hoo. Pensé que será algo más profundo como una tragedia o algo así, tipo trama de televisión. Pero eso es más común.

No puedo creer que me esté diciendo común, nadie me había dicho así jamás, siempre me dicen que soy una persona muy rara, y estoy tan acostumbrado a que me digan raro que lo he tomado como un cumplido.

-Pues siento decepcionarte, pero así son las cosas, no necesitas una historia llena de tramas para que sea interesante.

Ella se rio levemente de mi comentario, para después voltear con el motivo de verme a la cara o mascara.

-No era mi intención ofenderte, pero es que me esperaba algo más, no digo que lo que me acabas de decir este mal es solo que como super héroe se espera super cosas de ti, y lo que me acabas de decir es algo un poco normal.

Después de esas palabras nos quedamos en silencio por un par de segundos.

\- ¿Y bien?

\- ¿que?

Se mira confundida, o está haciéndose la desentendida para no responder o de verdad sele olvido.

\- ¿Ahora me dirás la razón por la deben de morir?

Su rostro se puso serio y volteo su rostro así al frente.

-Ellos mataron a mis padres.

Esa es una razón muy fuerte.

-Lo entiendo.

-No lo creo.

Por la forma en que lo dijo asumo que se molestó por mi comentario.

-Mis padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico.

-Eso es diferente, nadie causo su muerte a propósito.

-El accidente fue causado por un conductor ebrio el cual perdió el control justo en el momento cuando mis padres pasaban a su lado.

-Sigue siendo diferente, el hombre no sabio lo que hacía. No como los que asesinaron a mis padres.

-Talvez no, pero entiendo tu sed de venganza así a las personas que asesinaron a tus padres porque yo alguna vez las tuve.

Ella volteo a mirarme, talvez impresionada, con la máscara no puedo asegurar nada.

-Pensé que los héroes eran todos correctos y no experimentaban este tipo de sentimientos.

Ahora era yo el que reía de su comentario.

-Somos super héroes, pero ante todo somos personas con emociones y equivocaciones. No somos ningunos dioses de lo correcto, solo seguimos nuestros valores y lo que creemos que es correcto.

-Sí, pero como protegen a las personas, no los imagino teniendo esos mismos errores que ellos.

Yo levanté los hombros y serré mis ojos mientras que lo hacía.

-Nadie es perfecto, todos cometemos locuras, ya sea por miedo, ignorancia, amor, ira o tristeza.

Suspire profundamente para poder decir lo que venía.

-Como tú en estos momentos, sé que quieres venganza lo comprendo porque yo sentí esa necesidad de vengar a mis padres cuando me entere quien provocó el accidente ya que de los tres él fue el único que salió con vida.

Volteé a ver mis manos que estaban en mis rodillas y las hice un puño.

-En ese momento pensé que era un desgraciado que merecía morir por lo que le hiso a mis padres, pero decidí no matar en el último momento.

\- ¿Y por qué no lo hiciste? Él se lo merecía.

-Porque cuando le mencione a mi abuelo paterno lo que pensaba hacer, el que me cuido desde que mis padres fallecieron me dijo que si lo mataba no solo perdería mi vida ya que él mismo se encargaría de llevarme a prisión, me perdería a mí mismo ya que al hacerlo no hay marcha atrás, al matar a un hombre ya no te puedes seguir llamando hombre, pierdes una parte importante de ti, perdería su afecto así a mí y todo lo que he construido hasta ahora y ¿solo para qué? ¿Para sentirme bien por unos instantes pensando en algo tan absurdo como el a ver "vengado a mis padres"? Mis padres vieran estado decepcionados de mí, tanto como héroes, como en su papel de padres.

El silencio reino unos segundos que parecieron minutos. La voltee a mirar.

-Ahora cuéntame tu historia y ¿no tienes nadie en tu vida para detenerte a pensar sobre esto?

Ella suspiro

-Era de noche, mis padres y hermana estábamos en la sala cuando escuchamos a mucha gente gritando furiosa fuera de nuestra casa, mis padres fueron a ver que era, tiempo después mire como mi madre entraba corriendo a la casa, su cara estaba pálida y llena de lágrimas, ella agarro a mi hermana y a mí de la mano para llevarnos al sota donde allí abajo estaba un agujero que nunca había visto antes, nos metió en ese agujero diciendo **'sigan ese camino, no miren atrás**.' Yo no quería irme sin ella. Así que trate de resistirme a entrar. **'Se buena niña, cuida a tu hermana yo regresare por ti** ' con esas palabras entre al agujero ella medio una linterna para después poner una caja arriba del agujero, mi hermana y yo caminamos por el hasta encontrar una salida, cuando la encontramos nos dimos cuenta que estábamos en un jardín de una casa abandonada.

Ella paro y suspiro. Se nota que esto no es algo fácil de hablar para ella.

-Después me enteré que esas personas eran nuestros vecinos y otros ciudadanos más los que habían matado a mis padres para después incendiar la casa, la policía y los medios de comunicación dijeron quera un incendio accidental y que toda la familia había muerto. Las personas que habían matado a mi familia no fueron arrestadas ni juzgadas. No se cometió justicia, pero yo hare mi propia justicia.

-Entiendo que no fue justo eso, pero muchos de los que mataras son personas inocentes, son personas y niños que no tienen ni la menor idea de esto.

-Muchas de esas personas me miraron en la calle a mi hermana y a mí, y no hicieron nada, pasaban de largo como si un par de niñas podrían cuidarse por sí solas.

-Pero al matarlas te convertirás tan o más malas que esas personas, y si vas con esa lógica entonces ¿también te mataras?

-Si, es por eso que me alegre que estuvieras aquí, tú me mataras.

Sus murada era la de una persona que sabía lo que estaba diciendo, en sus ojos miraba puro odio.

Pero no sé porque, pero a pesar de su lenguaje corporal, pensaba que en realidad no quería hacer todo esto, que solo quiere justicia, y que de verdad le temía a matar y hacer a cecinada.

Volteé a mirar a mis manos y las hice un puño.

-Ahora tu eres la injusta, quieres que te mate, pero yo no quiero hacerlo, me resiste a matar a alguien porque no quería perderme a mí mismo y ahora tú me harás hacerlo.

-Te hare un favor.

La mire, tal vez si me murara completamente la cara viera mirado que la había visto con esperanza de que terminara con este estúpido juego de matar.

-Haré que no seas consciente de nada y lo último que mires sea un hermoso sueño.

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado, y quisiera que me dijeran como podría mejorar o si le falta algo a la historia, o comenten lo que quieran, por favor.**_


	3. Capítulo 3

-Haré que no seas consiente de nada, que no puedas recordar nada y lo ultimo que mires se a un hermoso sueño.

No sabía que significaban esas palabras pero mi intuición me decía que no debe ser algo bueno, y trate de separarme de ella pero ella fue mas veloz.

Lo último que pude escuchar fue el chasquido de sus dedos antes de que todo se volviera negro.

Mis hijos pesaban pero ala vez me sentía más ligero de mi cuerpo y sentí una pequeña paz que no sentía asé años.

Cuando pude abrir mis ojos el sol me segó, eso no tenía sentido, ya que se supone que era de noche.

Espere a que mis ojos se acostumbraran a la exposición de la luz para poder observar bien mi alrededor, y al hacerlo pude comprender la razón del que haya luz y la de el por qué me siento de esta manera.

Estaba en un jardín, aquel que fue de mi antigua casa la cual compartía con mis padres asé muchos años, cuando ellos murieron tuve que ir a la casa de mis abuelos.

Este era un sueño, tal y como ella dijo.

-Naruto? Donde estas?

Imposible, esa voz es la de...

Volteo y miro era mi madre con un vestido rojo.

-Naruto ven, no quieres comer? Tu papa ya llego.

Ella estaba parada a unos metros de mi.

Corrí así a ella, a se tanto que no la miraba, la extrañaba tanto.

Pero mientras mas me acercaba mas notaba que me estaba haciendo mas pequeño.

La abrase con todas mis fuerzas, la había extrañado tanto que el mirarla de nuevo me salen de lágrimas, no sé si sea por lo feliz que estoy o por la tristeza de a verla perdido.

-Naruto, no tan fuerte que aras que me caiga.

Era extraño abrazarla y oler su aroma pero lo amo.

-Naruto?

Me acaricio mi cabello.

-Mi Naruto, estuviste mucho tiempo solo ¿verdad?

No podía parar de llorar.

-Perdonanos, no pudimos estar contigo, lo siento mucho.

Quería contestar que no era su culpa pero las lágrimas no me dejaban contestar así que solo pude negar con la cabeza.

Después de unos minuto, me pude calmar el llanto.

-Naruto hay que ir con tu papa, él tal vez nos este esperando para comer.

Caminamos a lo que era mi antigua casa.

Dentro de ella, en el comedor estaba mi padre, vestido con un traje tipo militar, el estaba acomodando los platos en la mesa.

El se detuvo para mirarnos y sonreírnos.

-Por unos instantes pensé que me dejarían comer solo.

Quise llorar otra vez pero no quiero desperdiciar este tiempo con ellos llorando.

Comimos mi comida favorita, que era el ramen entre risas y comentarios graciosos de mi madre.

Como extrañaba verlos en la misma mesa que yo, comer con ellos, escuchar sus voces, extrañaba todo de ellos.

-Naruto.

Mi padre me llamo de una forma seria, y mi madre también se puso seria.

-Naruto tienes que despertar.

"No quería despertar, esta seria la ultima vez que los mirara."

Al parecer exprese mis intenciones de no querer despertar con mi expresión, ya que mi padre se ha cerca así a mi, posiciona su mano en mi espalda.

-Naruto, se que es difícil decir adiós otra vez pero no quiero que mueras así.

Me sorprendió de que ellos sepan lo que estaba pasado.

Mi madre se paro de su asiento algo enojada

-Tienes que detenerla, no quiero que mueras matando a alguien, no quiero que te quedes sin hacer nada, si vas a decidir morir has lo por una buena causa.

-Tu madre tiene razón, tu eres el único que puede detenerla en estos momentos.

-Pero no puedo razonar con ella, ella esta desidia en matar a todos.

Mi madre se acerco a mí con paso firme y con una expresión de enojó, pero yo sabía que por dentro estaba tan o más preocupada que mi padre y yo juntos.

-¿Como es posible que te rindas? Nunca te enseñamos a rendirte.

"Mi madre tiene razón, no me puedo rendir, tengo que despertar, pero si lo hago..."

-Pero no los volveré a ver si despierto.

Mi madre cambio su expresión a una combinación de cariñosa y triste.

-Claro que lo aras cariño, espero que no sea pronto pero nos reencontraremos.

-Confia en nosotros, siempre estaremos contigo, hijo.

-Aun que no nos puedas ver, siempre te estamos cuidando.

Mi madre se ha cercaron a mi y los dos me abrazaron.

-Te queremos hijo.

-Ahora salva a esa gente y salvarla a ella también.

En ese momento todo se volvió negro, abrí mis ojos lentamente.

-me sorprenda que hayas despertado ya que era un sueño muy lindo o triste? Tus lágrimas me confundieron.

Cuando la pude enfocar bien, me di cuenta que seguimos los dos en la misma posición que estábamos antes de que yo me durmiera.

Ella se paro de su lugar y camino así la pared.

Yo hice lo mismo pero mantuve una distancia de ella.

\- No me agradó que me hicieras dormir sin mi consentimiento pero fue el mejor sueño que tuve y te agradezco por eso.

Ella hizo una pequeña mueca que parecía media sonrisa.

La observe con la mirada mas seria que pude a ver puesto.

-Jamas tuve mas deseos de salvar a las personas que ahora.

Ella convirtió su nueva de media sonrisa en una completa.

-Solo faltan 7 minutos para las 11, no creo que me puedas convencer de que hay personas buenas de este lado de la ciudad.

-Escucha me, se que no quieres morir, mencionaste que tienes una hermana menor. ¿Tambien la dejaras sola?

Se sorprendió de mi comportamiento, creo que acerté con mi comentario.

-Ella estará bien, esta con personas que la cuidan y quieren.

-Pero esas personas no son su hermana ¿como se sentirá cuando se entere que su hermana murió? ¿No has pensado en eso? Tal vez también hay personas que te quieran ¿Te has detenido a pensar en como se sentirán ellos cuando sepan que moriste?

Yo avance así a ella, ella quiso retroceder pero dolo choco con la pared

-Tu, no, nosotros hemos sentido el dolor de perder a un ser querido. Harás que tu hermana menor vuelva a sufrir ese inmenso dolor? ¿Quieres eso?

Ella no dijo nada solo movía la cabeza bruscamente en forma de negación.

Me alegra que de verdad no sea mala solo tuvo unas ideas un poco extremistas.

Ella paro de el movimiento de su cabeza, pero agachó su mirada, solo podía ver como su cabello tapaba su rostro.

-Tu no entiendes, si esas personas siguen con vida y se enteran de que estamos con vida, ellos tal vez nos traten de matar nuevamente.

-Por que dices eso?

No entendía, pensé que el ataque era contra sus padres, al parecer es contra todos los de su familia.

Ella levantó la mirada, a pesar que tenía el antifaz pude notar la seriedad en sus ojos.

-Por que el lo prometo, el dijo que nos mataría cuando nos volviera a ver.

-Pero esta no es la única solución, deja me ayudarte a encontrarlos y cuando los encontremos tendrás justicia, te lo prometo.

Ella negó con la cabeza

-Mientras que el no este muerto no estará segura mi hermana ni yo. Y no me arriesgare a perder ha mi hermana en manos de ese tipos de personas.

De nuevo apareció esas mirada llena de odio y frustración, pero ahora puedo deslumbrar en sus ojos un poco de miedo.

-Pero si haces esto, de todos modos perderás a tu hermana y la dejaras sola.

Ella bajo su mirada y demostraba que estaba pensando en mis palabras.

"Se que debe estar en un dilema mental de lo que debe o no debe hacer."

Me raspó la garganta para que me mire.

Trato de demostrarle que puede confiar en mi con mi expresión.

-Se que esto es difícil para ti, pero te prometo que los encontrare y tendrás justicia.

Le sonrió

-y yo nunca rompo mis promesas, por que ese es mi camino como súper héroe.

Miro que se queda estática. Y eso me preocupa

'Supongo que no puedo hacer otra cosa mas que esta"

-Y si no cumplo mi promesa tu puedes volver hacer esto.

Ella voltee su cara.

-por que quieres a ayudarme, se supone que solo me debes de detener y ya, por que me hablas sobre todo esto.

-por que no creo que seas mala, solo que no has tomado las decisiones correctas pero ¿quien siempre tomas las decisiones correctas?

-¿Como sabes eso? ¿Como sabes que no te estoy engañando y que de todas formas cumpliré mi plan? Después de todo, si fui capas de hacer todo esto ¿que evitara que lo haga ahora o que lo vuelva hacer?

-Porque creo en ti, y en qué tomarás la decisión correcta para ti y para tu hermana

Me acerco a ella y sujeto sus brazos no como el superhéroe sujeta a una villana, sino como una persona normal tratando de hacerle ver a un amigo que no el no está solo.

Ella se sorprendió cuando la sujete pero no se a parto, solo se me quedo viendo a los ojos.

-Y si tomes una mala decisión como esta, yo estaría allí, contigo para ayudarte a ver la verdad, y para salvarte de ti misma.

En ese momento sonó mi reloj anunciado que eran las 11:00 de la noche.

En ese momento me sentí tan inseguro, temeroso y con un sentimiento de pánico que no había experimentado desde la muerte de mis padres.

Era como un niño solo en plena oscuridad, no sabía lo que pasaría en los minutos siguientes a las personas , a ella .

Pero no lo demostré, o al menos intenté todo lo posible de no demostrar que estaba empezando a dudar de su respuesta.

Miré como lentamente mis manos pasaron de sus hombros a su cuello, y no las podía detener, me sentía impotente, mis manos trataban de apreté su cuello pero yo trataba con todas mis fuerzas de que no fuera lo suficiente para hacerle daño, eso era lo único que podía hacer.

 *****

 **Perdón por durar mucho y por una que otra falta ortográfica, pero no sabía cómo narrar la trama, por que quería que Hinata tuviera una buena razón para vengarse pero también quería que no se viera tan malvada y que Naruto llegará a ella con sus palabras y no visualizaba las escenas ni las palabras para hacerlo.**

 **Todavía estoy muy insegura del como me quedo pero entre más duraba más insegura estaba.**

 ** _Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y entre más comentarios me dejen más rápido actualizaré_**


	4. Capítulo 4

Ella solo me miraba fijamente, sin expresión alguna.

"¿como pude estar tan tranquila con mis manos en su garganta?"

Ella bajó su mirada, estoy impaciente por su respuesta ya que no sé cuánto tiempo pueda resistir.

Ella suspira de una manera que no puedo descifrar su estado emocional.

Pero siento como mis manos dejan de ejercer presión en su cuello, eso es bueno señal.

\- Lo prometes?

-¿Qué?

Ella levanta la mirada, pude distinguir que tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y con un brillo en sus ojos que me hizo tener una corriente eléctrica que cruzó por todo mi cuerpo, tuve el impulso de querer abrazarla, protegerla y nunca separarme de ella.

-¿Prometes que cada vez que piense en hacer esto tú estarás allí para mí?

Quería ver su cara por completo, quería ver esas pequeñas mejillas sonrojadas.

Es un pensamiento un poco absurdo viniendo de un superhéroe a una villana pero quiero ver esos hermosos ojos suplicando que no la abandone, no sé si está mal querer eso pero es lo que quiero y no puedo evitarlo.

-Por supuesto, y yo nunca rompo una promesa.

Sonrió de felicidad ya que si pude llegar a ella.

Ella en estos momentos se mira tan intensamente, pero no de una forma intimidante si no todo lo contrario, de una forma que no puedo describir pero me llena de una felicidad y deceso el verla así.

Al contrario que en los minutos anteriores que se miraba llena de seguridad y poder sobre mi; no es que no me guste eso, me encanto verla así pero también me llena de excitación ver la tan indefensa y tímida, con esos hermosos ojos blancos con un toque de lila.

Creo que todo de ella me llena de deseo y curiosidad por descubrir que tiene de bajo de ese traje, sé que no debería ya que ella es una villana y yo un superhéroe pero también soy un hombre con necesidades y ella es la mujer más hermosa que he visto en toda mi maldita vida.

Muevo mis manos de su cuello a sus hombros y de allí las voy bajando hasta ponerlas en su diminuta cintura que tiene.

Ella tiembla, y sale un pequeño suspiró de sus carnosos y rosados labios que hace que me estremezca preguntándome cómo se escuchará esa hermosa voz al producir gemidos de placer, apuesto a mi vida que deben escucharse malditamente ardientes.

Ahora noto que su cuerpo es muy pequeño, tanto que apostaría a que podría rodear todo su cuerpo con un solo brazo sin contar que ese traje acentúa muy bien ese hermoso cuerpo lleno de curvas que volverían loco a cualquier hombre.

Me acerco a ella poco a poco, no quiero asustarla, y que se separara de mi.

Cuando observó que ella no sea intentado apartar de mi, al contrario, ella pone sus manos en mi pecho pero no impide que me acerque a ella sino que siento como sube lentamente sus manos para luego posicionarlas en mis hombros.

Eso me da un escalofrío y me llena de excitación su simple toque ¿Que será de mi si estuviéramos desnudos en una habitación?

Acercó su pequeño cuerpo al mío, sentí como sus grandes, redondos y blandos pecho se pegan a mí duro pecho.

Su cuerpo encaja a la perfección con el mío, nunca había imaginada que se pudiera sentir así con solo tocar superficialmente a una mujer, nunca me había excitado tanto con el simple toque.

No sé si esto que siento es gracias a su poder pero si es así ¿Está mal si no quiero que pare?

La escucho contener un pequeño gemido en su boca.

Esta mujer me matará por todas las emociones que me provoca, empiezo a mover mis manos así a arriba lentamente hasta llegar al inicio de sus pechos.

Escuche como se le cortó las respiración por segundos, para después bajar mis manos lentamente.

En mis últimos instantes de lucidez

prometí que encontraré al responsable que mató ha sus padres.

Miro directamente a sus ojos y me pierdo en ellos, son de un hermoso color plata con leves reflejos de violetas, estoy seguro de que si la luna pudiera verlos moriría de la envidia al sentirse opacada por el brillo de estos hermosos ojos.

Ella mueve sus pequeñas y suaves manos a mi nuca, enreda sus finos dedos en mi revuelto pelo rubio.

Siento como se acerca más a mí, y yo empiezo hacer lo mismo.

Me llena de frustración como de excitación que solo allá milésimas de centímetros separando mi labios de los de ella.

Cuando siento un pequeño roce de sus labios con los míos una corriente eléctrica que corre por cada célula de mi cuerpo, haciendo que en un momento a otro mi pantalón me apriete.

-Habla cerezo a perla, responde perla.

Ella se aleja, y sin darme cuenta de mi boca sale un pequeño gruñido de frustración.

Ella saca un pequeño radio comunicador de entre sus pechos, ya que el traje que traía estaba muy pegado a su cuerpo, que no es que me queje, pero sería imposible traer algo en los bolsillos y no notarlo.

"Maldita sea, ¿Porque tenían que interrumpir en este momento?"

Ella da unos pasó a la derecha, alejándose de mí y privandome de su calor.

\- ¿qué pasa cerezo?

\- ¿Estás bien?

"¿Que sí está bien? Estaba perfectamente bien, segundos antes de que nos interrumpieron." Quería decirle a esa persona molesta que no interrumpió.

Por el tono de voz que escucho, puedo suponer que la persona que está del otro lado del teléfono es una mujer.

-si cerezo, es solo que la misión se canceló.

-Gracias a Dios, a Buda o quince sea quien me haya escuchado a ya arriba.

"Entonces mi luna no trabaja sola pero era de ella la idea de hacer todo este show."

-¿Que te hizo cambiar de opinión?

Ella me volteó a ver y no se por que me ido feliz que me volteara a ver pero no dude en demostrarlo.

-Después hablamos hablamos de eso.

"Que lastima, me viera gustado escuchar lo que le diría a esa persona, qué tal vez es su amiga."

-Deacuerdo, pero ya tenemos que irnos, no podremos detenerlos por más tiempos.

\- Voy para el punto de reunión.

Su voz tomó un tono serio.

Ella volvió a aguardar el radio entre sus pechos, yo daría lo que fuera para ser yo el que se deslice por entre sus senos.

Ella caminó hacia mí, con un brillo en sus ojos que me llenaba de excitación.

Ella separó a centímetros de mi, puso sus manos en mis hombros para después deslizar las hasta llegar a mi nuca. Yo no me quede atrás y la agarre de la cintura.

-Perdon Kyuby pero dejaremos esto para otro momento.

Enseguida después de decir eso, ella me beso.

La impresión no me dejó corresponderle enseguida, pero cuando mi tonto y lento cerebro entendió la situación, una de mis manos dejó su cintura y la posicione en su nuca, enredando su suave y hermoso cabello en mis dedos, para así poder profundizar el beso.

Cuando mi lengua rozó su labios para poder así decir que ella quiere entrar y explorar esa pequeña cueva llena de maravilla.

Ella no puso mucha resistencia y al instante abrió su boca, dejándome saber su sabor a dulce canela.

El beso de volvía más y más intenso, entre más probaba su sabor más quería de ella, quiero todo de ella.

No sé cuánto estuvimos así pero el estúpido aire hizo falta de presencia, maldiciendo por primera vez el hecho de tener que respirar.

Nos separamos unos segundos, pero en el instante que quería reanudar el beso ella me detuvo al poner unos de sus finos y suaves dedos en mis labios.

\- Si seguimos así, nunca nos separamos.

Yo le sonreí de la manera más coqueta posible.

\- Eso me parece bien para mi.

Pude notar un pequeño sonrojo debajo de su antifaz.

\- Talvez en otra ocasión zorrito pero ahora me están esperando.

Me beso la mejilla para después separarse de mi.

Sale corriendo en dirección opuesta a mí y salta del edificio.

Cuando la miro lo que hizo mi cerebro automáticamente reacciona con el impulso de saltar con ella y salvarla.

Pero antes de poder llegar a la esquina del edificio miro como una ave blanca sale volando de abajo del edificio.

Arriba de la ave está un hombre vestido de negro y con cabello del mismo color, y a su lado está mi luna.

Solo me quedo viendo al ave irse como un completo idiota, pensando y rogando a Dios de que ese hombre no tenga ninguna relación amorosa con mi luna.

De repente analizó mi situación y me sale una risa nerviosa de mi boca al pensar en mí absurda e irónica situación.

¿Como me pude estar besando con una persona la cual quería matar a cientos de personas? ¿Que clase de idiota soy? ¿En qué mierda estaba pensando?

Termino de reír, me sale un gran suspiro de mi boca.

Lo más probable es de que ella me haya obliga hacer todo eso mediante su poder.

La miro desaparecer de mi vista.

En ese momento me saca de mis pensamientos el sonido de mi teléfono, al sacarlo miro que es Sasuke.

No quiero hablar con Sasuke ahora, pero si no contesto pensará que algo me pasó y segura insistiendo. Así que me decido en contestar su llamada.

\- ¿Qué pasó vengador?

\- Pasó que el accidente se detuvo antes de que hubiera personas con heridas graves o peor a un.

\- Si, lo sé. Solo me llamaste para decirme algo que ya se.

\- Tranquilo ¿Que te sucedió para que estés con ese genio?

No quiero contestar esa pregunta, a pesar de que Sasuke es mi mejor amigo, no creo que miré con buenos ojos mi atracción hacia una villana y no quiero escuchar sus reprimendas diciendo que eso no está bien y cosas por el estilo, ya que no me dirá nada nuevo de lo que yo me estoy diciendo a mí mismo.

\- La razón por la que te llame es para preguntarte ¿si tuviste algo que ver con todo esto?

No sé cómo contestar esa pregunta ya que si le digo que si me preguntará cómo lo hice y si le digo que no le estaré mintiendo y Sasuke reconoce cuando estoy mintiendo.

-Es algo complicado y difícil de explicar.

No sabía que más decirle para que no contestar esa pregunta y no salir delatado.

\- De acuerdo, mañana al ir al entrenamiento en el club lo hablamos.

El club es un lugar al que algunos superhéroes pueden ir a entrenar y a reunirse.

"¿Por qué mierda Sasuke quiere saber? Además ¿Desde cuándo él quiere ser el primero en querer hablar? Por lo general yo soy el que saca las pláticas y los temas de conversación."

\- De acuerdo.

Enseguida del momento en que le contesté él me colgó.

"De esto estoy hablando, Sasuke no es de esas personas que les interesa mucho la vida de los demás, pero parece que lo hace a propósito."

Aguardo mi teléfono, y me dirijo a mi departamento para así tratar de despejar mi mente de todos esto.

 ** _Perdón por la tardanza pero soy una pésima escritora, pero pongo todo mi empeño para que ustedes, mis queridos lectores puedan leer y entender está historia._**

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado, y si tienen una sugerencia en la redacción de la historia es bien recibida, cada comentario lo es, me hacen muy feliz y me animan a actualizar más rápido, así que ya saben, no es chantaje, pero si quieren que actualice más rápido espero sus comentarios._**


End file.
